


Gibbon play hour

by slycooperonkj



Category: gibbon - Fandom, monkey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, rape/gibbon ripping hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slycooperonkj/pseuds/slycooperonkj
Summary: Gizmo the gibbon was owned by me, but things turn ugly as Gizmo starts to shit...
Relationships: Dating - Relationship





	Gibbon play hour

Gizmo the gibbon wandered around his enclosure with happiness, climbing all over the ropes and play equipment. The ape grew anxious as his owner had not been to check up on him yet, he was never late. He paced around with his long arms, getting more and more worried as the hours passed by. When his owner finally came home, he arrived to a shit covered enclosure, literally shit everywhere. The owner was furious! He had only been gone for 6 hours for work and he came back to this? His owner ran inside his house and grabbed the belt, holding it with resentment and hatred. Gizmo saw him go into the house and thought he must of gone to get some food for him, he hadn't been fed after all. When the owner came out holding the belt...his eyes grew wide, tears starting to form at the sides. His owner walked back out into the putrid smelling gibbon cage. yelling insults and waving the belt around. The gibbon came down slowly, maybe he could be cute and change his mind over this, he didn't want conflict ..only love. The owner smirked as the gibbon came closer..and closer...and closer, until...SLAP SLAP SLAP. He threw the gibbon to the ground with a few powerful lashes of the belt, making Gizmo scream in fear and pain. He tried to run but he was paralysed by fear. His owner grabbed the gibbon's long arms and hurled him around, throwing him to the ground and lashing him again. Gizmo didn't scream anymore, he was too scared to move at all. The man grabbed a knife and placed it under Gizmo's cock and balls..Gizmo knew what his owner was going to do, but he couldn't fight him..it would only make it worse. The knife moved in a quick motion, slicing the flesh with ease until the crown jewels just fell off.. Gizmo's face was drenched with tears as he was left to slowly die and bleed out..THE END


End file.
